Nightmarish Proposal
by Ventiwings
Summary: He promised to take away her frightening days if she agreed to his proposal. However, she didn't, and now he was bent on getting her to agree. Based on Dream Eating colored Monochrome.
1. Chapter 1: Dream Eating Monochrome Baku

**Nightmarish Proposal**

Summary: He promised to take away her frightening days if she agreed to his proposal. However, she didn't, and now he was bent on getting her to agree. Based on a Dream Eating colored Monochrome.

_This was actually inspired by the cover of Dream Eating colored Monochrome, not the actual song. I really liked the singer's ENGLISH cover a lot because his voice fit the atmosphere better (in my opinion). I liked it so much, it got to the point where I wanted to listen to it during class, in the end I got in trouble before I was able to play the song. Yes, I've seen that there are other fics based on the song, and they've been following the song closely._

_So why read this version? Not telling ya that ya have to, this is my spin on it because I enjoy making twists, but still following the interpretation of the song._

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Her parents were killed in front of her at the very tender age of five. At first she didn't understand, she really didn't, when the man slashed her parents with his knife and their lifeless bodies fell limp onto her. It was only because of her neighbor that she survived the entire thing. He took action in disarming the man by deflecting the knife, knocking it out of his lousy grip, and kicking the back of his left side to make him lose his balance.<p>

She was stuck beneath her mother's shoulder and her father's arm. Her eyes never left the murderer's face as her neighbor pinned him to the ground and dialed the phone for the police. Her neighbor then gathered her up in his arms after tying the murderer with the hose, and the two waited for the police to come. Once they did, her neighbor played everything back for them and assured that she should be put under his care – he was close to their family after all. It was hesitant, but somehow they agreed and she lived next door to her old home for about twelve years.

During those twelve years, she had been an emotionless doll, picturing the bloody faces of her parents. Her mother was crying and begging for her life while backing her daughter into a corner so the madman wouldn't reach her. The pleas for life fell on deaf ears when his blade came into contact with her breast and plunged into her chest. Her blood splattered the green walls of the family room and her father limped to his wife's rescue, trying to get the man with his already sliced up arm.

The girl could only watch, unable to speak or move. Then her parents' bodies fell on top of her in their last hopes of keeping her safe for the next few moments. They were heavy and reeked of blood. The warmth they once had was decreasing and she started to gasp for breath. Thankfully, the doorbell rang and the madman paused in an attempt to find the girl. He held his breath and then she released a cry that resonated throughout the entire household.

The doorbell rang once more and soon the rapping on the door started to quicken. The madman started to panic and tried to find his way around the house to escape. Then the little girl screamed again and the madman grew angry and started yelling at her with no idea where she was. Soon after, glass shattered and a hand found its way to the lock, unlocking the door and the person behind kicked it open. The frantic expression of her neighbor was imprinted in the little girl's mind.

He was worried then at the sight of her bloody parents, his expression distorted into a furiously animalistic one. It brought chills to her spine and a sense of assurance in her mind whenever she thought back on it. He didn't let her go to school for about three months, and during that time, she went to therapy sessions to talk about it. She had been going for the last ten years.

* * *

><p>In the third year, the nightmares were bits and pieces that made her scream and cry for help.<p>

* * *

><p>In the fifth year, she was crying in her room, begging for her parents. "Please, mommy, daddy, make the bad dreams go away," she wailed into her palms. She met him instead of her loving parents. There he stood, somehow floating in the air on the other side of the window.<p>

He was a skinny fellow, sporting a black fedora with a yellow stripe, a black blazer, a white dress shirt with a yellow bowtie around the collar, and a pair of black slacks complemented by pointy black dress shoes. In his black glove-covered hands was a white cane, gripped tightly and securely. His golden hair was tied with a yellow ribbon and his dark green eyes gleamed with enchantment. He was luring her in with a sly smile, standing before her open window.

A gasp escaped her lips as he leaned toward the glass, knocking on it, standing on nothing but air. She was hesitant, but heard his amused chuckle and her body somehow moved on its own. The window was finally opened and he slipped in without making a sound. The full moon beamed its enchanting glow and the branches of the tree outside tapped against her window.

"Little girls are supposed to be asleep at this hour," he mused, twirling around his cane and taking a seat in the air.

She bit her lower lip, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. What a scary man. She should go and tell her neighbor about this and he'll beat him out of here! Then the skinny fellow put an index finger to his lips and shushed her worries. She fell to her knees, her night dress flopping to the floor and her growing hair going down with it. Her big eyes focused on him as he smiled once more with a sinister glint.

"There's no need to be scared, little miss, I'm here to take away your fears," he informed and leaned down towards her, staring her in the face, his lips widening into a smile. "Now, how about I take away your nightmares?"

Her eyes widened, hope lighting them up. Would he really take them away? The therapist lady with silvery locks failed to do a difference in her life so maybe…

"P-Promise?" she questioned, hesitant. He chuckled and leaned back, holding his hands in the air to show them off.

"Of course, see, no fingers crossed, little miss." He grinned at her and she slowly did the same. "Now, what is it you do? Ah, yes, a pinky swear, correct?" He held out his pinky and pointed it to her. She stood up and locked hers with his. With a laugh, he pulled back and grabbed his cane.

She stared at him, wondering how in the world he was going to take away her nightmares, and paused. His lips were in a straight line and he held one hand over his fedora, the rim hiding his eyes. Then his gaze met hers and she averted her eyes away from him. There was the fear in her heart, but this time it wasn't about the repeating images of her parents' murder – it was the thought of the fellow clad in yellow and black being here. Shouldn't he be radiating an atmosphere of…protection?

Somehow, he appeared beside her, knelt down and raked his fingers through her neatly kept hair. She wanted to scurry away, but he wouldn't let her. Soon he whispered in her ear with a gentle tone, "Say goodbye to your nightmares, little miss – I'll eat them up. Every last one of them." He ended his words with a laugh and spun his cane until its body landed on his bony shoulder.

The girl stared at him curiously. He returned it with a smile.

"Well, little miss, I'm going to go now; the moon is glaring at me," he joked and took a step back into the shadows of her small room. She extended her small hand out towards him and somehow felt his presence vanish.

"Bye…"

* * *

><p>In the seventh year, they moved out of the house that was situated beside her old one and into an apartment building because he figured that it wasn't healthy for her to be constantly reminded by peering out the window. It wasn't veryclose to their old development, but it wasn't very far either.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the eighth year when he returned. She was sick for a week and wasn't getting better due to overwhelming flashbacks. Again, she wished for them to disappear, wishing for someone or something to take them away.<p>

He took the initiative in breaking past the window's locks and opening it himself. It was a full moon that night as well. Then he loomed over her and took a seat on the edge of her bed until she sat up, letting the towel fall from her forehead. Her face was flustered and her eyes were drowsy. Her head was throbbing like crazy and she was ready to burst into tears; if it didn't hurt so much to make any sudden movements, she would've done so earlier that day.

The fellow shushed her, doing the same position as before. Did she remember? Ah, that didn't matter to him. Her nightmares were delicious. He leaned towards her and she backed up, fright overflowing her heart. Her head was a different story, though; it was telling her something, but there was too much to comprehend what it was telling her. He looked so familiar, but the girl couldn't think of how or why she'd know him. Maybe he was some guy from school? Was he here to…?

"Little miss." Her head hurt like crazy. He was so familiar. "I'll take away those nightmares you've been having if you'd like," he offered and she thought this was too good to be true.

With a weak smile, she nodded, her eyes pleading instead of her voice.

He chuckled, enjoying how easy this was. "I'll do it for a kiss."

She contemplated, but the images repeated themselves and she clutched the blankets that covered her petite body. The thing is, she had a boyfriend already, and this would be cheating…wouldn't it?

"C'mon, little miss, you want to dispose of those fanta-dreadful nightmares, don't you?" he questioned, swiping his tongue over his lips. She did, but…her loyalty. "It won't even count; you may just be dreaming right now," the fellow commented, somewhat pleased with her agonized decision-making, though annoyed by it at the same time. What was taking her so long to choose? This was her chance to get rid of the nightmares, and…

After another second, she nodded. It was a dream anyway, right?

With a smile that could match the Chesire Cat, he tipped his stylish fedora to her. "Let me do my magic then," he spoke and captured her lips over his after tilting her head up with a gentle grasp. He was cold and bitter and she never wanted anything more than to tear away from him and go into the arms of her boyfriend at that moment. He raked his fingers through her hair and pulled back, swiping his lips with his tongue, and winded a few of her strands around his finger. "Definitely an improvement from the last pact."

Last pact? What on Earth was he talking about? He held down his hat and grabbed his cane. "W-What are you talking about?" she questioned and cleared her throat, noticing how hoarse her voice was.

He smiled, happy. "No need to worry, little miss. This kind of thing makes me happy." He put his index finger in front of his lips and winked at her. She didn't know whether her face was blushing from his handsome face or the fact that she was still very ill. For morals' sake, she preferred it was the latter.

"Um…who…are you?" she questioned, clutching the hems of her top comforter. He paused, silence looming over the two until he chuckled and adjusted his fedora, twisting the rim.

"Now, go to sleep, little miss, I hope you have some…sweet dreams." He laughed and disappeared when she blacked out.

* * *

><p>In the ninth year, she started calming down, but the stress of school work was taking its toll on her after being obsessed over a memory.<p>

* * *

><p>In the eleventh year, he wanted her to take a break from it and free her mind by doing other things like sports or singing.<p>

* * *

><p>In the twelfth year, she used singing as an escape and tried to forget about everything.<p>

On the twelfth year, she didn't know why, but she stayed awake past midnight. Her boyfriend recently broke up with her yesterday and she was still in her mourning period. She'd been in about four relationships so far, the first one lasting about four months, the second about two, the third was about six, and the last one was about…

"Seven, which is very impressive if I do say so myself," a voice commented and she spun around on her computer chair to find the fellow standing outside of her opened window. She squealed in surprise, ready to slam it shut, but he stepped in before she could do so. "Oh, what a terrible response," he noted, offended.

Then he laughed.

Her head throbbed and she could vaguely remember him. Then everything flooded back. Her parents, her neighbor, those long years of reoccurring nightmares only to have a relief period after a certain night. It was…it was…

"Y-You?"

He grinned and leaned towards her with his fingers holding the rim of his hat and his other hand holding the handle of his cane. "Yes, and top of the midnight to ya, little miss."

He spun the cane around and took a look around her room.

"You sure have grown up in the last couple of years – no more stuffed animals and fancy dresses." She watched him take extreme interest in her quarters and her heart was racing. "Y'know, I was thinking of visiting ya, but I didn't think you'd need to me to eat anymore of your dreams, so I took a step back and tried finishing up the leftovers. Little miss, you were truly a messed up child back then. I had plates and plates of those stars."

"Excuse me," she brought him back, holding the edges of her computer chair. "Stars?"

"Well that's how dreams look like to a dream eater like me," he informed, suddenly beside her with his hand on her shoulder. She tried to wheel away, but the hook handle of his cane was around one of the wheels and she was stuck there. "Don't run away, we're friends – actually, a little too intimate to be just that, aren't we?"

She paused, dread chilling her insides. So that kiss between them _wasn't _a dream?

"We made a promise, we kissed, and you invite me into your room like it's nothing. Also, I got to see you practically half-naked that time you were sick. Ha, I wish I could see you like that now since you're more developed." She pushed him away, but he moved back just in time with a laugh and appeared floating over her bed with a cup of tea in his hand. His cane was propped beside him, also in the air, and she was blushing madly.

This was a vulgar man and she wanted nothing more to do with him.

"Get out of my room," she demanded. He shook his head and took a sip of his tea, an ominous cloud of purple streaming from the liquid.

"Now, why would I do that? You were begging for me to take away your scare," he noted and took another sip with a smirk on his lips.

"Since when did I do that?" All she's been doing was trying to get rid of her mourning period for her latest boyfriend. There wasn't any scaring involved. At least, not this time. She hasn't had a single nightmare of her parents or the fact that the murderer might come after her and her…erm…new parent. Okay…that topic was still somewhat sensitive.

The fellow shrugged and tossed his cup in the air. It shattered in wisps of shadows and a glitter of stars glowed in the dark. "I don't know, but I do know that your voice was the one that called me here. Now then, what scare do you want me to rid of for today?"

"N-None…"

"Hmm…is that so? Well then, I guess we should start talking about the cost of those scares you've been telling me to get rid of."

She had a puzzled look on her face.

He smirked haughtily and tipped his fedora to her. A wicked glint flashed in his eyes and she felt another chill run down her spine. What has she been doing in the past years? Making deals with a devil such as himself was the most foolish thing anyone could possibly do.

He laughed maliciously and stared down at her. "You wanna know the price?" But of course! "Well it ain't cheap!" he cackled almost too happily for her sensitive ears.

"What is it?" she glowered.

He smiled creepily. "All the color in those pretty eyes of yours, I just want to lick it all up." He chuckled, ending his frightening talk. She shivered, hugging herself at his icy tone.

"Y-You don't mean that, right?"

He eyed her quizzically. "Why wouldn't I? I'm a dream-eating creature, a monochrome-colored baku," he enumerated and flicked the rim of his hat to show his stunning eyes. She winced. He sounded completely serious. Wait, a baku? Those things couldn't_possibly _exist.

Unable to conjure any reasonable thought that sounded plausible, she merely laughed nervously. Okay, that was pathetic, but at least she calmed down a bit…just a tiny bit. "You're just another part of a nightmare, a dream!" she countered, hoping that she would wake up from this horrible situation. At least, she thinks it is; what does he mean by 'all the color' anyway?

The fellow shook his head, closed his eyes and put his hands up in the air, as if he was disappointed by her accusations. In reality, he was.

"Welcome to reality, little miss," he commented and appeared before her, a little _too_close for her liking.

"W-Wait!" she screeched, backing up as he was getting closer with his cane disposed of and his hat tilted up to reveal the tumble of his yellow bangs. He stopped, puzzled and amused. "E-Explain yourself! What do you want from me?"

He grinned and entertained her last moments of seeing color. "Well, as any other dream eater, I like having your dreams as a meal, but right now, I want your colors."

"M-My colors?" she questioned, feeling her heart beat itself to death in her chest.

He was adjusting his wrist-length gloves with a bored expression. Then he started, "Why yes, you'll live the rest of your life in a monochromatic daze, or should I say, forever in monochrome days," he explained laughing as he finished his adjustments.

"W-What else can I do without getting rid of…" she trailed, unsure of how maddening a monochromatic world would be like. However, this fellow might have the answer if she was willing to question it in order to prolong the horror that would await her. He would probably accept her questioning as a sign of acceptance or the obvious sign of reluctance.

…He paused.

"Hmm, well…I can take all your fears away," this was okay… "If you promise to me marry me." …and he lost her.

"M-Marry you?" she parroted, struck into a spluttering mess. "Why? I'm only seventeen!" she exclaimed, her heart racing for a different reason and everything spinning around her. It was almost a big enough deal to erase her nightmarish memories of her parents' death anniversary coming up in about two weeks.

He chuckled. "Well, it's interesting if I marry a human girl. Besides, it beats having some sort of demon bride," he informed, leaning back. "Also, it benefits both of us; you're not going to have anymore scares and I get to have an interesting human bride."

"…Out of all the human girls in Japan…no…in the entire _world_…why me?"

"Hmm…" he hummed playfully, much to her chagrin. "I'm not too sure, maybe it's because I fell in _love _with your eyes."

She didn't know whether to be flattered, flustered, or flat out flabbergasted. Although it was a very sweet thing to say, she couldn't help but find the tone to be somewhat sarcastic. He was hiding something, but…

"Now then, whaddya say, little miss? I promise to be the _best _husband you'll ever have." There was that evil glint in his eyes, but…she didn't want to be maddened.

"F-Fine…" She didn't like it, and her tone gave it away. He realized this and cleared his throat, the sole of his shoes finally touching the physical ground. She released a slight gasp, surprised that he was actually tangible.

"Ah, yes, I should do this properly, hmm?" He cleared his throat once more and went into a one-knee kneel position; taking her hand, he looked at her sternly. She felt her heart in the midst of her throat, tears of fear welling up in her eyes as she waited to hear the dreadful words coming from the baku's mouth. "Will you marry me?"

This wasn't how she saw everything when she was little. She wanted to marry someone who would love and cherish her just like her foster father did and was going to with his girlfriend of three years. She didn't want to throw away her dreams of being coupled with a considerate and loving man, who she desired to meet one day, just because she was horrified by past visions resurfacing in her mind. That wasn't even a legitimate reason to exercise getting married. It was shallow – very, very shallow.

It also left a bitter taste in her mouth.

What was she going to do? Getting married was a life-changing decision, and to a supposed non-existent spirit! How was she going to work this out, was she going to bid adieu to her life in this world? Was she going to go mad from all the things he would do to her? What if this was a trap and he was luring her into it because he wanted a new toy to play with? The crazy feat in question scattered through her head, and she wasn't so sure about her decision anymore.

She was only seventeen.

Her first big mistake was accepting this demon's help in getting rid of her nightmares.

Her second was accepting it once more.

Her third was not calling her foster father.

Her fourth…was…this one.

The fellow peeked up at her face; she was crying, her mouth covered by her hand. Her petite body was trembling and she looked ready to roll over and wail into a pillow. He sighed, not liking the turn of events that transpired during his stay. Then he tumbled the fedora off of his head and plucked something from it. She cried a little louder until he snapped his fingers.

"You have until the next full moon to answer, I'll try to turn that cry of fear into one of happiness," he informed cheekily with a wicked grin. She daringly opened her eyes, wiping away the tears and stared at the object in his hand. It was a glossy ring, black and white were layering over the other and the clashes revealed a silvery gray. It was simple. He then slipped it onto her ring finger without her say. She squeaked and he rolled his eyes.

"I-I didn't agree!" she complained, still wiping away the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

He scoffed. "This is to remind you. It'll tighten on the next full moon until you answer. Now, if you disagree, that ring will absorb the color in those pretty eyes of yours." Again, she felt the sarcasm welling in his voice, but didn't comment. "But if you agree, that'll be your engagement ring, got it?"

She didn't have any time to answer because he disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>To those waiting for updates...<em>

_I keep avoiding you, I am so sorry, I just made this as a stress reliever because I have to review for exams coming up. I wanted to keep this as a one shot, but then I started writing the second chapter and well...it turned into a mess. Believe me, I am working on my other fics, it's just that I keep getting distracted by other things or the lack of motivation._

_This was me thinking: Ha...there are plenty of plots like this, but might as well try to take a spin on things!_

_Pfft. You really think he's gonna give you a month? We'll see._

~Ventus


	2. Chapter 2: It's just the beginning

Nightmarish Proposal

Summary: He promised to take away her frightening days if she agreed to his proposal. However, she didn't, and now he was bent on getting her to agree. Based on Dream Eating colored Monochrome.

_Previously:_

_The baku proposed to the little girl, but he didn't expect that'd she'd reject him. Interested in having a human bride, he made a deal that by the next full moon that he'll win her over. Before she could speak, the baku disappeared._

* * *

><p>"I'm being serious, you should stay home."<p>

"I'm fine Gakupo, I just didn't have as much sleep as I wanted, that's it," she answered, tugging at her socks to pull them up to her knees. She brushed her hand over her plaid skirt and fixed the collar of her short-sleeved dress shirt. The purple-haired man was standing behind her, watching her warily with a broom in his hands and an apron tied around his waist. He was still sweeping up the house in preparation for his date since she was heading out of the house, however, he was currently thinking about cancelling it, worried for her health.

He considered the consequences of her pushing herself when he wasn't around and started to panic. His expression twisted into a deadlock of wariness and panic and soon he started stating the turn of events that could happen while she was away. As he started spouting out random scenarios like the school bursting into flames and she was stuck in her nightmarish flashbacks only to burn into ashes, or an earthquake happening and she would be stuck and unable to get out or… The list started getting unbelievably obscure as the seconds ticked by.

Luckily, she had twenty minutes until school started and she rode on her bike to get there. She raked her slender fingers through her obnoxiously long teal locks and sighed in annoyance. She loved Gakupo as if he was her real father, but sometimes his overprotective nature was a hindrance to having a real social life. There was a time he was contemplating on getting her a bodyguard just so she wouldn't be attacked while strolling through the streets. It felt like he was making sure to get her a babysitter and it irked her despite the fact that she should be thankful that he was going to such ridiculous lengths in keeping her safe.

Actually, with his protective nature, he was washing away her father's image and it scared her.  
>"Miku?" Gakupo called, shaking her shoulder gently. She snapped out of her fearful thought and gave him a blank look. His worried look intensified. "Miku, please, go back upstairs and sleep, I'll just call Gumi and cancel our date and –"<p>

"No! You guys never have time alone and-and…um…I…" She was shaking. Gakupo, being the sympathetic guy he was, forced a smile and shook his head.

"Okay, fine, but if you feel like going home just call me, okay?" She smiled at him and gave him a tight hug. Then she ran out the door after slipping on her bag and strolled to the elevator.

The scene replayed itself in her head as she caught a glimpse of the monochrome colored ring around her ring finger and scowled at it. She barely knew that baku and he wanted to marry her for some whimsical fantasy of having a human bride? Not only that, she was completely entertaining the thought that he was real, but there was no evidence that he was fake due to the fact that no matter what she did, she couldn't take the damned ring off. She's been trying in the morning and it was a mystery as to why Gakupo hasn't commented on the strange piece of jewelry.

He would usually question where she got most of them since he didn't want her to grow up materialistic – which she wasn't due to his guidance away from flashy objects. She breathed in a hollow breath and tugged at the ring once more.

"Still no good," she muttered and clicked her tongue. She glared at the ring while it innocently stared back and the elevator fell to the floor of the lobby, opening its doors. She walked through it, seeing people roaming around it and heading to the stairs or the waiting elevator. Unguarded, she headed out through the double doors, still tugging at the piece of monochromatic jewelry as it resisted her applied force. Then, she heard a familiar laugh that chilled her to the very bone of her being.

Her nightmares of dread personified themselves in the front of the apartment complex.

A handsome young man stood at the gates of the apartment building that housed her home, a welcoming smirk dancing on his lips, and making her cringe. He was dressed up in a regular dress shirt with the buttons in their respective places, not one off, and a pair of black slacks with neatly polished black dress shoes to match. His hair was tied up in a low ponytail and his bangs were brushed to the side with a clip holding them back. Instead of his formal clothes and fedora hat, the baku actually looked like a regular high schooler. …Aside from the monochrome-colored ring that dressed his left ring finger…this matched hers so perfectly that it sickened her.

The gates were closed and he was chatting up a storm with the guard keeper, his stunning eyes with a mischievous glint in them, and Miku, who was gaping with her mouth-catching flies, was confused tremendously. Why was he _here_? Didn't he…wasn't he…w-wasn't he a baku? Then…then… She needed to brush up on her reading about what the heck a baku was.

She eyed him cautiously and just like that, her heart dropped down to her stomach and had a spasm attack, knocking itself silly at the discovery she caught. "What is he…?"

She was cut off by his irritating yet captivating voice, "Ah, there she is! Please sir, that's my lady over there," he told the guard who gave a surprising look. She was known to be well protected in the building complex, and well, it wasn't everyday a guy said such a thing in such a polite tone nowadays. Usually it'd be, 'that's my girl, right there!' or something more vulgar than that.

"W-Why…" she stammered as the gates opened and she was left vulnerable. Instead of finishing her stuttered breath of a sentence, she spun on her heel and was ready to return home. Gakupo was right, she should've stayed home and been a good girl instead of pretending to be a fighter and go to school. Unfortunately, her arm was caught and she was forced to turn around, feeling his arm hook around her shoulders.

"My apologies, I know I shouldn't treat you so roughly, little miss," the fellow commented, with an apologetic smile. Even though it should've graced her heart with warmth, it didn't and only invited an impending fear of being alone with this baku. "Now, let's head to school and not waste the nice man's time." He nodded a thankful nod at the guard who tipped his hat in support of the blond fellow while Miku was trembling in his hold.

Someone, _please_save her now.

The two began moving with the fellow leading her to school. Passing by several early birds strolling down the street, it seemed as though the two received more attention than she would have liked. His arm was still hooked around her shoulders and she felt like he was holding her closer than any normal person should. The ring was burning its mark around her finger and she wasn't sure if she could stand the mere thought of marrying this creep for another second.

"By the way, you can call me Len Kagamine, or your future husband. Give or take, I really don't mind either one," he told her, giving her a haughty glance. She pressed her lips together and shoved him off, dusting off her shoulders from his touch.

She wanted to slap him, to make him go away, to tell him that the deal was off and that she'd prefer monochromatic days instead of marrying someone she didn't love. This marriage was a joke. It couldn't be possible to make it legal. Not at all. He was some psychotic creep who claims to be a baku and broke into her room- …Wait, why didn't she call the cops on him? Wow, was she an idiot.

She quickly whipped out her cell phone and dialed Gakupo's number, knowing him, he would rush out of the apartment and come to her aid without a second thought. To exaggerate this further, he could probably get here without a chance for either of them to take another breath. He was _that _overprotective.

After two rings, the sound of his protective tone chirped from the other line, "Miku? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Let the barrage of questions begin.

Happy that he picked up without that Len character butting in, Miku smiled haughtily. Hmph, take that you demented child. "Ga-"

"Oh, Mr. Kamui!" Len sang as if he was familiar with the purple-haired man. Okay, _what_ was going on? No boy could possibly be that cheery when it concerned her foster father, at least none of the boys she knew (and especially the ones she dated). So, this blond-haired boy beside her was seriously asking for a death wish. In just another moment Gakupo was going to start shouting and threatening the boy without a need to breathe oxygen and he'll be out of Miku's hair and in a jail cell for intrusion and…other legal things that she didn't want to think about.

…Then he pulled a trick…

"Oh! Len, you're with Miku?" How in the world did he get Gakupo to stop his tirade and exchange it with a happier and relaxed tone? What was this – the Twilight Zone? She checked back on the conversation, pulling the phone away from her ear took a glance at the baku and then placed the device back to its original position.

"…Gakupo, since when did you know Len?"

"Huh? Miku, are you sure you're okay?"

Okay this was getting freaky. She checked back on the devilish baku who smiled so innocently it started to blind her. Did he do something to Gakupo when she wasn't paying attention? Maybe it was during those nights he entered her room that he did the same with the purple-haired man and brainwashed him. She panicked. He didn't have to do anything to her foster father! He's a good man who _no one _should mess with. Yes, she loved him a lot and wasn't afraid to say that she did.

Now she was avoiding the question that's bugging her. When on _Earth _did Len meet Gakupo and somehow win the man's favor? No one in her circle of friends ever received that relief tone that had a dash of trust in it from her foster father. This was freaky.

Len chuckled and took the phone when Miku wasn't responding.

"My apologies, Mr. Kamui, I think Miku's a little absent-minded because of our English test. She _really _wants that perfect score." He paused and the teal-haired girl watched him suspiciously, still ruminating on how he was prattling so easily with Gakupo. There was just no way, at least non-humanly, possible that anyone could win over his trust and have a friendly chat – especially a _teenager._ This was madness. "I keep telling her that she's got the best chance to get the top score, but she won't listen. It might be because of…ah…" Len laughed.

"What are you _doing_?" the girl hissed. She was getting sick of the boy.

He waved his hand, pleased with the conversation happening on the phone line. "Yes sir, I assure you she's merely nervous. I'll try to assure her that she'll do well and yes sir, straight home." He paused once more to listen. "Oh you have a date? I'll take Miku to the library so we can study. Yes sir, the library."

The growing smile on the blue-eyed boy's face increased as the teal-haired girl's lips turned into a dreadful frown. Oh no…he was winning Gakupo over somehow! How was he…? Was there… Wait…this was _possible_?

"Okay, Miku sends her regards as well. Enjoy your date with Ms. Nakajima." He hung up and handed back her green cell phone with the onigiri strap dangling in the air. "Your foster father is a delight to talk to," he commented with a sly smile. Miku scowled. This was getting suspicious. No boy her age easily could easily charm her foster father…and they especially _never _knew about Gumi!

"How do you know all of this?" she finally questioned after he started dragging her towards the school building. There was no way out of his hold and she didn't resist this time since other pedestrians were shooting them looks. "…How did you _do_ all of this?"

Len didn't look back, and no matter how hard Miku tried to look, she didn't need to see his expression to know it. "I have my ways." There was definitely an evil glint in his eyes as well as a roguish smirk on his smooth lips. It sent a chill down her spine.

* * *

><p>Miku wasn't feeling that well during the school day. Sure, her (supposed) husband-to-be wasn't sitting beside her, like that annoyingly common cliché found in romance stories, but his presence was so overwhelming it felt like he was. She tried to keep her eyes away from the boy who sat diagonally behind her to the right, but failed to do so. Whenever she glanced his way, his eyes would be locked on her with a cunning smile on his lips and a sweet wave waiting for her. Miku guessed that she was doing this often when the teacher called her out on it,<p>

"Miku, stop looking at your boyfriend and pay more attention to me, okay? I'd like to think I'm far more attractive than any male in this room."

The class chuckled and sniggered to themselves and she glared at the surface of her desk once the lesson resumed. Even without his annoying voice prickling at her nerves he still pissed her off and somehow hypnotized everyone to thinking he was her…wait…hold up…

"Boyfriend?" she parroted like an imbecile. Everyone gave her a strange look and when she looked around the class, her teal eyes landed on a chuckling bundle of blond hair that was hiding his growing smile behind his hand. He was really trying not to burst out laughing while a curtain of confusion fell on the class and the lime light was settled nicely on the teal-haired beauty. Then she repeated the dreadful status title in her head and when it finally clicked, she slammed her hands on the surface of her desk.

Everyone jumped slightly, save for a certain baku sitting in the back, and started wondering _why _this girl was going loco on them. Then she pointed backwards at the dream-eater with a furious look stretched over her face. The teacher blinked at her, holding his planner in his hand, and waited to find out what on Earth she was doing.

"That demon is _NOT _my boyfriend!" she screamed.

And so she was kicked out of class for disrupting it. Well then. Fine. If that baku wants to screw around with the life, she had then she'll just have to beat whatever game he was playing, or him, whichever comes first. She was hoping to beat Len first, though.

"Sounds like someone's thinking of me through their daydreams," Len interrupted and Miku staggered a bit from the windows of the class. She spun around, facing the smiling boy with a glare. So what? Now he could infiltrate her daydreams instead of her usual nightmares. He titled his head and pushed the class window a bit further to the left so he could fully lean out and grab a handful of her hair. "What nice hair, so long too." He brought it up to his lips and gave a gentle gaze at the girl in front of him who still held hostility.

She slapped his hand and let her strands fall back to their original places. "What did you do to everyone here? Last time I checked, I just broke up with Yuuma." Despite that fact that she recently broke up with him yesterday afternoon was still fresh in her mind, but this blond creep was a little bit more overwhelming as a problem. He did some sort of witch craft to mind screw everyone because there was no way Gakupo would have a friendly tone, Gumi meeting the boy, or everyone knowing Len. He was never part of their class and he just sat there without anyone questioning his existence.

The moment they entered the room, everyone greeted them as the future married couple with the girls complaining that Len was taken and the guys joking around with the baku. What the heck? This was _not _normal. Why not anyone saw that something was wrong? That something was out of place? That the creature in the back of the class was_ not _human!

"Yuuma?" Len echoed with a slight smirk as he climbed through the window and closed it behind the bustling class scattering through the room to eat lunch. Students scurried passed the couple, not glancing twice at their path, which puzzled the teal-haired girl furthermore. "Little miss," a chill was sent down her spine at the sound of his pet name for her. It was both nostalgic and horrifying, "I think you're a little mixed-up, you're _my_ future wife." He towered over her and she didn't realize it until now that he was _far _taller than she was.

She shivered in her school shoes, scared. The ring on her finger loosened and then she took this chance to pry it off. His eyes darted down and grabbed her dainty hands, pulling them to his lips and he tenderly kissed her knuckles. She felt her face heat up at the sudden intimate contact and shoved him away, only to fail. He stilled stood in his spot, in front of her, and with a playful smile on his face.

"You can't get rid of me _that _easily. It's still the first day and from the looks of that_ adorable _expression on your face, I won some points to wooing you over."

She scowled, glaring at him and continued to try to pry her hands from his grasp. Why did he _have _to have a good grip?

"Let go," she growled as intimidating as possible.

He merely smiled and brushed his lips against her left cheek, catching her off guard. The blush on her face increased a little color and…then she screamed, much to Len's chagrin.

"Stop it, you demon!" she screeched and somehow threw him a few feet down the hall. She breathed heavily, not realizing how much attention was drawn to them, and finally recognized that she threw her so-called husband down the hall. Oh shoot. Yuuma taught her that as a just in case while they were dating for those seven months. He believed that girls should defend themselves if there aren't any guys around and he strictly taught her the basics (he didn't think she was ready for any intermediate attacks since she was still a beginner).

Len laid there for a bit, on his back, on the tiled floor, and stared quizzically at the ceiling. He did _not _expect the girl to know any defense moves, but… With a smirk, he sat up back without problem, ignored the cautious and shocked expressions of the witnesses, and laughed. This Miku Hatsune was _definitely _going to make a worthwhile wife. When he was about to comment on that, she disappeared from the class hallway and he discovered her long strands flying up staircase.

Another smirk. Okay, let her have some space before class begins. He chuckled, got up, and dusted himself off as students crowded around him to see if he was okay. As he answered them with smooth words and friendly smiles, he was already devising the next step in winning over the human girl. She was definitely beating the set of standards he laid out the moment he proposed to her.

She was both a fighter and a looker, definitely an interesting bride to have. Also, it's not every day that a normal high school girl was so speculative despite the fact that she's coupled with a popular boy. He made sure that he perfected stepping into this world and that everyone here was tricked into believing that he's been here since the very beginning. It was simple since these students were extremely simple-minded – only concentrated on their social lives or grades. At least they had delicious daydreams.

However, when it came to dreams, he preferred Miku's _any _day of the week.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, better than okay, actually," he answered with an inviting smile.

This month was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>"Len?" Haku parroted as she ate her triangular sandwich and leaned against her chair. "He's your boyfriend…remember?" she reminded slowly, worried about her friend's well-being. Teto bobbed her head in agreement, wondering why their friend was asking them such a bizarre question.<p>

"Ku-Ne," That was her nickname for Miku, using the last sounds of her first and last name as a sort of bizarre naming system. Teto called Haku, Ha-Yo only because she had the same last sounds as Miku did. However, it didn't stick as smoothly with Haku… "Are you feeling okay? I mean, did you hit your head trying to play basketball correctly in your apartment?"

Teto gave her a skeptical look, while gnawing her French bread. Oh no, Miku feared, they think she's going crazy.

"B-But, you guys remember that I dated Yuuma, right?"

Teto spat out her bits of bread. "Y-Yuuma? Since _when_? He's been dating _Sonika_ since the third year of Junior High!"

Wait…what? She's been dating him for the last seven months!

Haku cautiously entered the conversation after finishing off a small piece of her sandwich. Her red eyes scanned her teal-haired best friend in hopes of understanding what the problem was. Maybe she was feeling ill. Oh…that could be it since Miku took the time out of her weekend to take care of the usually sickly silvery-haired girl. She panicked and dropped her sandwich in her lunch box.

"M-Miku! I-If you're sick, please don't see it as a bother for me to take care of you!" the bustier of the three cried out and grabbed the girl into her chest. "I'm sorry for making you sick!" She kept crying and the teal-haired girl couldn't process any air.

Great, she's making Haku cry!

"H-Haku!" Miku gasped, pushing away from the girl's strong hold (with the help of hyperactive Teto of course). "I-I'm fine!"

After a minute of tearing teal from silver, Miku was freed and was breathing heavily. Man, when Haku gets fired up, she doesn't know when to let go. However, these two, much to her chagrin, believed that Len is really her boyfriend and that she didn't date Yuuma despite the fact she's been with him only until yesterday. Curiouser and curiouser…

What in the world did that baku do to her friends? To the people around them?

She needed to investigate further.

The drill-haired girl blinked at the silence, giving the red-eyed girl a glance, and then returned her intense stares to Miku. "Er…Ku-Ne," she squeaked and that snapped her friend out of her trance. "Class started."

Oh, man…

* * *

><p>"Now then, you need to check where you placed the signs, Miku," Len informed, leaning over her worksheets. She backed off, not liking his body hovering over hers. He erased her mistakes and wrote the corrections, scribbling them. She tried to keep her eyes on the mass of numbers of equations, not in the mood for Algebraic equations and how it won't help her in life. "And with this problem, it's negative, not positive."<p>

He resumed marking down her failure of a worksheet while she glared at his moving hands. The ring was clearly mocking her and she was ready to burn it to ashes.

What she wouldn't do to get a knife to slice her ring finger off.

Then Len leaned back, done correcting her mistakes and sighed. He looked bored and Miku felt small satisfaction with that. This shows that they're not compatible, at least with her last boyfriends there was more chatting when doing homework assignments. So maybe sitting in awkward silence would bring him to his senses that a human bride was going to be boring when compared to his own kin. Maybe she should persuade him into trying some baku dating site?

Who knows if that exists, as long as she isn't the object of his affection. …If he even_ has _affection.

Do bakus even have the ability to hold affection? Yes? No?

"Hey Miku," Len started while resting his cheek on his open palm and his elbow propped on the table. "Do you like playing hard to get?"

Huh? What a random question.

"…No…it just happens," she answered, unconfident.

"Ah." It was more of a sigh than an actually voiced comment. Where was he going with this? "You're interesting."

"Eh?" she squeaked unwillingly and finally met his eyes…his charming, captivating eyes… She wanted to slap herself right now. There was a soft smile on his lips; something she didn't expect to see due to how he's been moving a bit too fast since she encountered him after so many years of making these so-called pacts. She wasn't too sure what her brain was processing right now, was she supposed to blush out of embarrassment, out of anger, out of…pleasure of seeing his gentle gaze solely locked on her?

Oh no. No. She mentally dismissed those disgusting thoughts. Her mind was merely tired. That was it. No more. No more.

"Judging by your expression, I've found another opportunity." She heard Len murmur and found that he was pressing his forehead against hers, his hand pushing her bangs away. His eyes were intently staring into hers and without a second of hesitation, he pressed his lips against hers quickly. Her face instantly erupted into a splash of red and she hid her lips with her hands.

He did _not _just do that! And in a library of all places! This baku was going too fast.

"No temperature," he noted while fixing her bangs with a smirk on his face. "But you're still feeling warm; want me to take you to the health room?"

She shook her head, still flustered. Why was she flustered? Oh right, she was _pissed_. Not embarrassed, _pissed_. There's a difference and a good reason to be pissed.

When he was about to reach for her again, she kicked the leg of his chair and knocked him off it, glaring down at him on the floor. Her eyes were narrowed and her arms were akimbo. She tapped her foot, debating whether to kick him to rub salt into the wound or storm out of the usually quiet library. Students who managed their time in the room watched with annoyed yet amused expressions during their study time.

"Don't follow me," she ordered and stormed out after gathering things.

_Moron_, she thought while stamping through the school halls to go home, _what a moron_. As she stormed through, she could feel her face heat up with each step and in retort, slammed her bag into a nearby wall, almost colliding with a student making a turn. She was muttering some vulgar words under her breath and the innocent student scurried away to safety.

"It's not going to be that easy, Len!" she screamed, balling up her hands into fists.

She could practically hear his amused laugh in her head. Great, now she could imagine what his response would be.

This was going to be a rough month.

* * *

><p>This chapter had so many parts rewritten and oh man...during the library scene, I was just <em>done<em> with this chapter so that's why it's rushed and very unlike me blah blah blah...I can't think right now. I didn't want to insert romance due to the fact of the contest in which romance was everywhere (my own fault, yes I know, but still, the romance level was freaking insane o_o)

Okay guys, how do you want this month to go? Suggest some things to me and I'll see if I'll put it in, and if not, then sorry, it's most likely due to the fact that I can't put in everyone's suggestions.

**SUGGESTIONS ARE GREAT**.

This chapter had more shipping service than any other chapter I wrote (I think). There isn't going to be that many shipping moments in the future chapters (I think) because I actually have an idea cause this is totally following a shoujo/shounen plot cliche. LET'S GO.

Oh, I got a comment that Len sounded hot in the last chapter, so I'm hoping that he does in this one. You know who I'm talking about.

_"Aren't you just the cutest thing?"_

~Ventus


	3. Chapter 3: A voice that lingers

Nightmarish Proposal

Summary: He promised to take away her frightening days if she agreed to his proposal. However, she didn't, and now he was bent on getting her to agree. Based on Dream Eating colored Monochrome.

Uh, so, hello, again. During the time of writing this, there was about three pages I had after uploading the second chapter. I thought that it was fine so I tried writing more for the first draft of this chapter, and then I realized: I have no idea what to do. So I scrapped those three/four pages, ignoring the initial plan, and whipped this sorry excuse of an update. Now I've had suggestions given to me, and I'm sorry that they're not used in this chapter, but they may be used in the next.

Originally this was mainly going to be just Len and Miku, but I've received a suggestion of a love triangle, or others, I'm not sure which suggested triangle I'll use, but there is gonna be some. ...Unfortunately, it might turn into a reverse harem/harem, only because I've been reading too much shoujo than shounen lately. My sincerest apologies. No seriously, I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Len tumbled his fedora off his head and into his open left hand as he floated languidly in the air. His blond bangs bounced about and relaxed into spikes, framing his face. The familiar glint in his eyes sparkled as though he was plotting someone's demise in the depths of the night. He kicked his feet up, one leg over the other, as he reclined in the air. The moonlight beamed through the room, creating its beautiful torrent on the bed and carpet, never wavering in the darkness.

The stars in the sky fell captive to the moon's powerful corona; their sparkle was weak compared to the gorgeous creation they surrounded. But that's enough about the brilliance of the sky when there is something far more entertaining happening in the bedroom of a high school student. No, get your minds out of the gutter, it's nothing mature rated, it was just an "innocent" _baku _talking to an annoyed high school girl. Nope, nothing strange.

He was just floating while she was rubbing her eyes, groggy with sleep, the hour and minute hand halted at midnight. A smirk played his lips like a fiddle, and he was enjoying the scenario of the irritated waves the girl was sending him.

"Why are you here?" she questioned, her voice somewhat hoarse from waking up. Tonight was a dreamless night again; it must be because of _him_ – the demon hovering all over her room as though he owned the place. He brushed her question off and flipped over onto his stomach in the air, his legs up, and his chin propped on his open palms. Ah, he was wearing his black attire once more with the dandelion yellow flaps. "For the love of it all, why?"

"Hmm?" Len hummed, tilting his head and widened his smile. "You should grow accustomed to being in the same room with me at this hour. We are," he appeared before her, grinning like the mythical beast he is as his eyes narrowed into slits, "going to marry."

She shivered, the thought creeping her out. "Not gonna happen."

His grin softened and he dropped his arms, using them as a pillow, and laid his cheek on them. "What makes you say that?"

She eyed him seriously. "Because I only have thirty more days to tolerate you until I'm free of _you_ and this ring!" Miku exclaimed, trying to pull it off her dainty finger. He chuckled, stifling back a roar of laughter that begged release from his throat. She glared at the object, angry that it was too obdurate to slide off her finger. Stupid piece of junk.

It shined in the moonlight, taunting her.

Len, of course, had to continue with his marriage talk as he floated around Miku, who sat on her bed, huddled by pillows and covers. Her hair was down instead of the usual twin tails, and the teal strands flooded all over the place. "When we marry, I want you to wear the darkest of gowns, one that would accentuate the stars."

"And it'd be perfect to hide the blood," Miku added in with a bitter tone. He clicked his tongue at her and she kept the perfect scowl on her chapped lips.

"Always one to lash out," he commented, and she sent him another annoyed look. "How many of those do you have? Sheesh." He released a soft chuckle and she swung one of her pillows at him in response. He merely sat up at the right moment and placed his fedora back on his bundle of hair.

"Enough," she answered bluntly while putting the pillow on her lap in defeat. He sat casually in the air and chuckled in that annoying tone of his. She scowled. "Mind getting out?"

"Whatever for? I have all night," he mused.

"Your presence bothers me," she retorted bluntly once again. He placed a hand over his chest where his heart would be, and feigned a look of a wounded animal. Miku merely brushed it off and verbally lashed out at him further, "It makes me want to take this blanket and strangle your neck an-"

"Sheesh," Len clucked as he took off his fedora and fanned himself. Despite the poison in her vicious threats, he took them in an easy stride as he continued to fan himself with his hat, his yellow bangs bouncing gently from the slow air currents radiating from it. "Now I know why your nightmares are so vicious – it's because _you_ are."

Again, she took a swing at him, but he merely fazed through it, turning into a purple haze. She zipped her lips immediately, covered her mouth with her left hand, and waved away the smoke. For a moment it shifted around, carefully shaping into the form of a tapir, and abruptly back into the human shape of how the baku is usually seen. Once the violet haze sifted and vanished, Len sat on Miku's bed and grinned, showing all his teeth.

She stared at him, dumbfounded, but then took this opportunity to…

…shove his face to the side when she discovered him leaning in for another kiss.

"Oh please," she drawled, pushing his head into the mattress. "Yuuma taught me to never let my guard down."

"A-Ah, Little Miss, I humbly apologize," he chuckled, not even fighting back against her iron grip. "Now, please, release me."

"If I do, will you go away?"

He grinned, "Only for tonight." His tone was captivating, seductive, and upon closer inspection, his eyes were sparkling with mischief.

She shoved him to the floor.

"Stupid baku, now get out of my house!" she screamed at him, quietly, in fear of waking Gakupo up in the next room. …Although, it would prove to be an interesting scenario if he did burst through her door and take out this blond imbecile. Wouldn't that be a worthwhile thing to see, she thought.

"Pfft," he scoffed as he adjusted himself into a sitting position on the floor, patted his fedora, and settled it nicely on his bundle of blond tresses. "How unladylike behavior," he commented, dusting his shoulders and sleeves with his gloved hands. It was as if this was new to him. He _was _thrown down a hallway in a public school building recently so this wasn't really a problem; however, he didn't say much about that.

She didn't know why, but she felt embarrassed that he practically insinuated that she wasn't much of a girl with her tactics. So what? Miku crossed her arms, looked down, and scowled with puffed cheeks. "How ungentlemanly for you to casually stroll into a girl's room!" the teal-haired girl spat back biting more than she could chew with that comment.

"Quite so," he huffed, humbly, and finally stood. He could feel the soreness of the side of his face due to her terrifying grip. "I shall dignify your request for my leave then, Little Miss." Len bowed, with his right hand over his chest and a solemn expression fixed on his face. Miku couldn't help but feel a little bashful from his abruptly courteous attitude.

"U-Uh…" she breathed, blushing ever so slightly at his new air. He then tipped his hat at her, a cunning smile lit on his lips.

"Well I'm off, honey, there's someone calling." And ending with that, he whisked away, leaving a dust of stars in his wake.

Miku stared at the spot on the carpet where Len previously stood and sighed. She rubbed her temples, shifted on her bed, grabbed her covers, and lied down. Screw thinking any further for tonight, it's time for some well-deserved sleep after conversing with that strange demon.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aren't you just the cutest thing?"<em>

_Ha? Who said that?_

"_I'm sure that I can play around with that character of yours."_

_This was getting really creepy. Hello? Who's there?_

_The voice cackled in laughter. "I'm here, my dear, now, don't you fear, I'll take them- all of your worries - all away."_

…_Please don't tell me that it's-_

"Hey did you read the paper?" Teto questioned, wagging her finger at her teal-haired friend. Miku lazily looked up from resting her head on Haku's shoulder, and slowly shook it. Haku was currently reading her copy of the paper, determined not to move around too much for her friend's sake. The drill-haired girl was standing in front of the two as they sat on the grass, leaning against the stone rails of the staircase leading to the school.

It was currently six fifty in the morning, ten minutes before school started and there were people still walking to school. Miku tried to catch some sleep last night, but after talking to Len, it felt like she merely had her eyes closed and laid there with her mind whirling like the wind. Also, when she tried to sleep, it felt like someone was talking to her.

Maybe it was Len? It seemed plausible at the time to assume, but now that she really thought about it, it didn't sound like him at all – other than the type of tone that mystery person equipped. She'll have to assault him for some answers when she has the chance to.

"You should really get some sleep, Ku-Ne, you don't look so hot," Teto commented, earning a weak glare from the tired girl. She nestled down on the grass in front of the duo, and rolled up her copy of the school newspaper. She wagged it at the teal-haired girl who squirmed into leaning against the wall, and off Haku's shoulder. In truth, the silver-haired girl was relieved and rolled her shoulder to relax. Oh well, as long as she was able to take care of Miku, then it was fine.

Miku grumbled something about having a nightmare, and in realization, cocked her head up. Wait…nightmares… Len usually took them away, so why did she…

"Did either of you see Len?" she questioned, groggily looking at the two to see any change in expression. They glanced at each other, then back to Miku, and then again around the schoolyard as more students walked around trying to kill time.

"Doesn't he usually walk with you? Now that I think about it, you're pretty early. What's up with that?" Teto interrogated, tapping her index finger against her cheek.

"Now, Teto, I think tha…that Miku has her reasons," Haku noted, waving her hands at the speculative girl.

"You always seem to defend Ku-Ne, y'know that?"

Haku merely laughed it off sheepishly.

Guess they didn't see him anywhere. It is strange that he didn't waltz to her front gate like yesterday but – she shrugged and eased back to leaning against the wall and enjoying the rays of the sun – it's not like he's going to do that every day.

"So anyway, anyway," Teto repeated rapidly and unfurled the newspaper, "It looks like Furukawa won the Student Prez spot on the Council."

Furukawa? "Who?" Miku parroted.

Her two friends looked at her once more in confusion. It was the same as when she asked them about Len! What was up with them? Did Len create some new person from those_stars _that he's been eating? Wait…was a baku able to do that? The only thing Miku knew about them was that they eat bad dreams people have and exist at night, or something along those lines. Ugh, this was aggravating; she's going to have to interrogate Len for some answers.

…Depending if he's here today.

There was conflict in her heart: one side wanted him to be here to gather some answers and another side wished he gave up and found someone else to toy with. Life would be sweet if he did that.

Teto waved the newspaper in front of Miku, and when she finally stopped, she pointed at a colored photo of the newest head of Student Council. There she was, Miss Furukawa, with long pink-red hair and a victorious expression gracing itself on her pretty features. Despite how pretty she was with her pretty hair and cocky gaze, she was plain with a simple frame of glasses, and only a star-shaped clip on both sides of her head. In the photo, she was standing on top of the stage in the auditorium, behind the podium, and her hand raised to receive applause.

It finally clicked.

"Oh! Miki Furukawa!" Miku exclaimed, earning some attention to their little triad. She meekly waved as everyone gathered at the gates. How could she forget about someone who was in her class? It's pretty pathetic when she thought about it.

So it wasn't some new person Len created; the little miss was in relief. If Miki was someone that Len made up then things would've been bad since she'd have to deal with two imaginary beings instead of one irritating one.

Teto laughed, "And here comes Furukawa herself."

Miki Furukawa has been the class president ever since junior high—in other words, she's a teacher's pet. All the teachers have high expectations for someone like Miki and she's fulfilled them time and time again. She comes from a middle-classed family, and she's always been highly competitive in her own nonchalant pace. The only time she shows a fiery side of her indifference is during elections for the head spot, and this time, in high school, was no different.

"It's the pres!" someone shouted with awe and other followed with his or her own comment. It seems as though she developed a fan club over time.

"Speaking of the school election," Miku murmured, turning her attention away from the crowd of fanning students. "Who did you two vote for?"

"I voted for Luka Megurine," Teto piped and Haku nodded in agreement. Miku tilted her head, motioning for them to continue further with their choice. "Well…she seems like the type to be a Student Council President, right?"

Haku chuckled sheepishly, "I chose her because her speech was amazing."

"Who else ran?"

"…Uh…well, y'know, Len?" Teto deadpanned as though it was completely obvious. Miku blinked, not once, not twice, but thrice. Since when did… Why would he… What? Should he even insert himself in the memories when it's unnecessary? Too many questions, not enough motivation to get them answered by the flirty baku himself. Actually, it was more like, not enough _desire_ to talk to him.

The silvery-haired girl looked at their teal-haired friend warily. "Miku…are you sure you're alright? It seems as though you've been forgetting things lately."

"Yeah," the other girl agreed bluntly, "It's really unlike you, y'know? I mean, you were pretty much his campaign manager and all that."

"…Uh…"

The bell rang, which made Miku thank that cliché now.

"Looks like it's time for class!" She ran off before anyone could get a word in. Where was he and why did he do such unnecessary things?

* * *

><p>After getting rid of the questioning duo, Teto and Haku, Miku sighed with relief as she took a seat at her desk. She glanced around the room, it was filling up pretty quickly with different students filing in and her eyes caught sight of a familiar bundle of black. She leaned back, curious and anxious, and finally captured his moonlight gaze. That was him, Rei Kagane, one of her ex-boyfriends in the flesh. He was being himself, trying to act mysterious, but still having that clumsy aspect of character as he was casually chatting with his buddies.<p>

Miku bit her lower lip. They didn't have the greatest break-up of all time, and she wanted to apologize, but he didn't bother acknowledging her afterwards. Teto told her to get over it, and she did – mostly – just not enough to be _totally_ over it. He caught her gaze and gave one of his friendly waves; she paused, blushed, and fell back into the desk behind her. She restrained from squealing in pain while rubbing the back of her head and rolling off her fallen chair.

She forcefully opened one eye, peeking at Rei's confused and wary gaze, and then shut it with humiliated strength. Okay, so he saw that. Great.

Her head was throbbing like crazy and the humiliation wasn't helping at all. It hurts a lot, she thought in agony, I justwant to scream right now!

"Little Miss?" Len's voice crept and she chewed at her lower lip, sitting up, but keeping her head down and her hands holding the spot where she banged it against the desk. Out of anyone's voice, she had to hear _his_; thank you, life, thank you so much. "C'mon, Little Miss." She could practically hear that cunning smirk widen on his lips.

With a breath, she slowly picked her head up with a soft glare in her eyes and gazed upwards at him. His right hand lay flatly against her desk, and he leaned towards it, amused. And…there it was, that cunning grin tailored on his lips.

"What?" she spat and he chuckled, kneeling down.

"I'm away for twenty minutes and you already get hurt? My humblest apologies, Little Miss," Len chuckled again, taking her hand and giving her a sweet kiss on the back of it. She growled in distaste, somewhat blushing at the embarrassment and by… Oh no, she was not embarrassed. She didn't enjoy him tainting her hand with his poisonous lips.

She scoffed, and swiped her hand out of his; the look on her face proved how disgusted she was. He felt somewhat annoyed, but smiled nonetheless. He still had the rest of the month to go to get what he wanted, which would be the teal-haired miss before him.

"No public displays of affection!" Len scowled and Miku looked up once more, still holding the back of her head. There, before her dark teal eyes, was the Student Council President herself. A scowl perfectly in place, arms crossed, a powerful gaze that yelled authority to those who were unfortunate enough to get captured in its path. Her dark magenta hair swayed a bit with her hip strutting out as she leaned forward towards the duo on the floor.

Len chuckled and rolled his right hand, as if he was bowing to their classmate. "My utmost apologies, Miss President." Despite his charming tone, there was a lot of biting sarcasm planted in between. Miku blinked, and wondered what was going on. Surely, he didn't know Miki that well to be so disrespectful towards her. Miki's right eye twitched in annoyance, her scowl turning into a frustrated smirk and her fingers crawling at her long sleeves.

"You must be quite the gentleman," she stated, forcefully. "Staying so _loyal _with someone you contracted to be your girlfriend."

Okay, what?

"I am not his –"

Len waved his hand in front of Miku's mouth, and for some reason, she felt silenced.

"But of course, a gentleman should be loyal to one lady, after all." The teal-haired girl, dumbfounded, could imagine Len tipping his fedora to the Student Council President.

Miki sent him a cold glare and hissed, "Then there should be no need for public displays of affection! _Especially _in a learning facility!"

Again, he rolled his hand mockingly, "Your displeasure was not my intention, of course, I just wanted to make sure my darling wasn't hurt." He clicked his tongue and Miki winced in annoyance. Miku felt as though she could and Miki were on the exact same boat when it came to dealing with Len.

The Student Council President groaned and buried her face into her right hand. "Kagamine, you're such a pain. You were a pain during the campaign period of school, and now; please don't be one for the rest of the school year."

Len cocked a smirk, taunting her. "But of course," he answered smoothly. Without missing a beat, he captured hold of Miku's hand – in turn, she squeaked in surprise – and swiped his lips over her knuckles. "My eyes are only on Miku."

She blushed and reeled her hand from his with a flustered face. "Stop doing that, you demon."

Miki rolled her eyes, placed her hands on her hips, and went akimbo. "Whatever, just remember this is a learning facility!"

"Oh shoot, it's the Prez on the prowl!"

"The first day of being president and she's already got her claws latched onto someone."

"I wouldn't mind if she did that to me."

"Dude, PG-rated, please."

Miki lifted up her gaze from Miku and Len and swerved towards the one who made the mature comment. "You, this is a learning facility, not a place for disgusting fantasies!" She stormed towards the group of boys and they panicked at the sight of her approach.

Miku sighed. Hopefully this wasn't going to be a regular thing – with Len chuckling at the scenario and that teacher's pet, Miki, barking at everyone.

Len huffed in relief. "Human women are so scary and straight-forward," he commented, but laced one of his captivating smiles once he turned to Miku, who was getting up to her feet at this time. "But of course, you're the only good one in this world."

If that was supposed to make her heart skip a beat, then he was dead wrong…okay, so she was slightly flattered, but he was probably saying anything to win this deal. How annoying. She picked up her chair, sat on it, and pulled herself closer to her desk. "Go away," she demanded.

Mockingly, he rolled his hand and bowed, placing his palm over where his heart should be. "Of course, Little Miss."

* * *

><p>"<em>How cute!"<em>

_Who is this? It feels like you have the wrong number or something._

"_Oh, don't mind me, I'm just a spectator."_

_Please, just tell me who you are!_

"_Not yet! I don't like spoiling the ending."_

_It feels…really dark…suddenly…_

"_You're dreaming, of course, now, sleep, sleep, Little Miss."_

"Miku Hatsune, if you sleep once more in this class, I am kicking you out!" the teacher screamed, waking the drowsy Miku. She jumped from her seat, released a hoarse scream, and looked at her teacher in horror. Annoyance, irritation, frustration stitched at every corner of his expression as he stood at before the class, giving a lecture on the newest chapter of their Physics lesson. Her heart stopped mid-beat and fell to her stomach. "Now sit back on your seat!"

"Y-Yes sir!" she squeaked, slowly sitting down on her seat, and shuffled her face into her hands. Ugh…what a stupid mistake.

"Good," the teacher said in a nerved tone and flipped to another page in his binder. "After school, you will be assisting the Student Council due to your disobedience."

"W-Wait, what?" she questioned rapidly, confused and exasperated. "B-But!"

"Miki, please lead Miku after class is over, okay?"

"Okay," Miki agreed obediently. She didn't even spare Miku a glance.

"But-"

"And so for Coulomb's Law…"

Oh great.

"_Hee hee, Little Miss, you're so cute."_

* * *

><p>So, my friend who beta-reads my fics told me that I made Miku inconsistent. I realized this while writing the chapter, and finally recognized the disappointing fact that I made Miku a flipping tsundere. It's not like I don't like tsunderes, but I thought that...I wouldn't get so...influenced in inserting one in these. Ugh, I don't know what I'm doing.<p>

This is shorter than my usual chapters and I tried to expand it, but I feel like this story is gonna be choke full of shorter chapters. I really do apologize. And yes, there's probably gonna be time skips in the month, but I'll describe what goes on in those time skips since it is stated that this is gonna go on for a month, so thirty-one days. I'd make it thirty-one chapters, but that'd mean I'd have to write a chapter that equates to one day and I really don't want to do that.

Ahaha, guess who the voice is, you'll probably get it though, I suck at mystery = 3=.

_You're not really going to marry her, right?_

~Ventus


	4. Chapter 4: Take my advice

Nightmarish Proposal

Summary: He promised to take away her frightening days if she agreed to his proposal. However, she didn't, and now he was bent on getting her to agree. Based on Dream Eating colored Monochrome.

This isn't a filler chapter. Un-beta'd. Uploaded it so you all could read it before I went out.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Len winded a lock of teal around his fingers, grinning from ear to ear as Miku buried her face deeper into her arms. The two were sitting behind their desks that faced the ones that Teto and Haku pulled over after entering their class. Currently it was lunch hour. Teto munched on her French bread with a blanket of butter on it, and scoffed at the 'bad' news that the bride-to-be told. Haku, on the other hand, fought her hardest to give a sweet, sympathetic smile, but her lips trembled at the gravity of the situation.

"That sucks," Teto commented in between bites, then swallowed the crumbs, and went for another beastly tear of her French bread. It's as though that's all she ate. "I didn't think Furukawa was gonna start any Presidential duties until a week later – that _is_ what Hiyama-senpai did last year; although, he did a lot of projects last year concerning community service and whatnot." The drill-haired girl nodded when she reminded everyone of that fact.

Last year before Hiyama Kiyoteru graduated, he was all about advertising programs to help the community and it meant having to pick up trash, make sure that cleaning schedules tightly wounded, and that everyone had to do at least forty hours in their school year. It was a lot for a Student Council President to plan out, but somehow, he was able to do all that and everyone's guess is that his college résumé looked extremely good. He visited once last month and the teacher wouldn't stop bragging about how was accepted into Tokyo University.

The compliments and endless flattery wouldn't stop rolling out of the educator's mouth. Okay, we'll stop there before it gets too out of hand.

Haku tilted her head to the side, and spoke, "Why is Len here today?"

Len cocked a brow upwards, then leaned forward, and rested his chin on his open palm. A slightly hurt and sorrowful expression mixed itself upon his features, making Teto and Haku fall into silence. Meanwhile, Miku was still mumbling complaints under her breath about her Physics teacher and the Student Council President.

"Yeah, N-Ne, what's up?" Teto tagged along with the questions, though, sounded hesitant due to the sudden expression Len made.

"Is it strange for a gentleman to accompany his lady for lunch?" he retorted, gentle, and Haku averted her eyes by lowering her head and blushing in embarrassment. Teto, on the other hand shrugged and plucked a tuff of bread with a smudge of butter and plopped it in her mouth.

"Not really," the drill-haired girl answered, passively, "It's just that you always seem to vanish whenever the lunch bell rings, and we never see you around during snack time either."

Len smiled coyly, and Miku picked her head up, blinked and thought about it. Len never showed up during those times? That'd make anyone suspicious of his actions. Although, people could assume he's wandering off somewhere or left school grounds, but no one shot the blond-haired boy any dirty looks (attendance is a strict rule to uphold in their school). Well, when she put two and two together, it made sense he wouldn't show up around human eating times since he didn't need any human food; he's a baku after all.

Now, him disappearing begs the question: Where does he disappear to?

_"Are you really curious, Little Miss?"_

And here comes the voice once more. She couldn't even tell if it was male or female for some reason and not even the tone of the speaker's words gave anything away.

"My apologies, Miss Teto and Miss Haku, but I'm usually resting in the infirmary; I'm not as healthy as one may think," he answered smoothly, and Haku started waving her hands frantically, a pink blush blooming on her pale cheeks.

She stuttered, more like spluttered, but still, "N-No! We-We shouldn't ha-have pried!"

Miku fought the urge to roll her eyes. Len was playing Haku like a fiddle, carefully selecting his words to make others feel guilty of asking him questions and making sure to keep the casket shut. What a despicable demon, clever, but despicable nonetheless.

…Was she complimenting him?

"Everything is fine, Miss Haku, questions are very appreciated," Len continued, graceful, charming, and most of all, to the teal-haired girl, irritating. How dare he do this to sweet, innocent Haku!

Teto chuckled, finally done with her meal, and cocked her milk carton towards Len. "N-Ne is such a gentleman, kudos, kudos!"

Len rolled his hand, dipped his head, and hid the sly smile on his lips that only Miku seemed to have seen. "I don't deserve such compliments."

Both Teto and Haku giggled at this while Miku was busy gawking at the sight. Len returned to his usual posture, her locks still wounded around his fingers, and a sweet smile on his lips. She puffed her cheeks and, once more, tried to pull the ring off her ring finger. No success, of course.

_"Tugging isn't going to work!"_

Thank you, mysterious voice, as if she didn't know this by now.

"That's probably why you didn't win the election," the French bread loving girl commented recklessly and quickly paused, flapping her hand over her mouth.

Len raised a brow and teasingly grinned at this. "Ah, isn't this because a certain chimera and daughter of white voted for the pink mermaid instead of the yellow prince?"

Haku fell into a flustered silence once more while Teto was laughing sheepishly, still waving her hands frantically in front of her mouth. "Oh, N-Ne, you know our hearts belong to you!" she reminded, cautiously, hoping he wouldn't get too mad over the fact they voted for the third candidate on the list.

It's not like they didn't _want_ to vote for Len, they just felt like Luka Megurine was the better candidate for some reason. Miku had to ponder this, sure, Luka has been a great help with being in the Student Council, but… Ugh, whatever, she only knew the pink-haired girl through a play the two auditioned for and ever since then, they haven't spoken to one another.

The fellow waved the two off with a casual chuckle, "You know I jest, besides, I wouldn't have had time for my lady, if I took the seat for presidency." The tone he used was charming, but Miku couldn't help but think he was mocking her. That there was something up with him fabricating everyone's memories of him participating as a student in their school. For all she knew, he could have made himself a new student, but he didn't and now her curiosity was awry. Why did he work so hard? He couldn't possibly want a human bride that badly and couldn't possibly be so in love with her that he's willing to go this far. Impossible. She's a mere seventeen-year-old high school girl whose only remarkable talent is singing and some dancing in the mix.

She couldn't possibly be that fascinating for anyone to go this far. Was there a point in him posing as a Student Council candidate? No, there wasn't any benefit, was there?

"Bah," Teto whined. "Ku-Ne, you and N-Ne are so adorable!" she gushed, smashing her palms on her cheeks, and formed her lips into a big, cheesy, smile. "I hope I can find someone to be so adorable with in my high school career."

Haku nodded, determined. "Y-Yes! You and Len are v-very cute together!" she supported, hands formed into fists, her shoulders up, and her usually weak eyes fired up. Miku snapped out of her thoughts, in disbelief, and sighed sheepishly. Oh great, he captured them under his spell.

While she was biting back the urge to yell at them that this entire relationship was just a façade for a bet, the baku – that annoying baku – stepped in by chuckling modestly. "You two are far too kind."

Miku stood up abruptly and forced a smile towards the fellow sitting beside her. To everyone else, it was sweet…and forced, but to Len, it was something that he would have the pleasure in fooling. He returned the smile, in his own stunning and sarcastic way.

"Is there something amiss?"

"Why yes," Miku started, her annoyance seething in waves. Her friends felt it but freezing in place and watching the scene play out. "But I'd like to discuss this. Alone."

Len stood up, rolled his hand, placed it on his chest, and bowed. "I aim to please whatever desire you have, Little Miss."

"How aggressive," Teto commented to which Haku nodded, hesitantly.

* * *

><p>"Up on the roof, isn't this rather cliché, little miss?" Len complained playfully as he leaned back against the rail. Miku groaned, shaking her head in exhaustion.<p>

"Now look here," she stated, hands on her hips, standing akimbo. "I'm not sure what game you're playing, but at least play it _outside_ of my head! I keep hearing this incessant voice that likes commenting and getting me in trouble during class! I already have to deal with you physically, I don't want to deal with you mentally."

The fellow cocked an eyebrow upward, his face distorted in confusion. "Little miss; I don't have the power to do that."

Okay, wait, what? He _didn't_ have the power to do that? Miku looked at him intently, studying his facial expression to see if he was lying or actually telling the truth. She had hope in her heart that it was the former, but, unfortunately, his expression rang true – he was just as lost as she was. That didn't make sense, though, who else could it be? No one she knew called her 'little miss' or had an analogous tone to that of Len's, and the presence felt really familiar too…

What was going on?

The baku in front of her scowled, looked away, and studied the metal railing of the roof and then examined the fence. He didn't really wonder what she was talking about because the girl in front of him, his future bride to be, was always off somewhere. Her dreams were usually vivid, and her nightmares were unusually realistic. The fellow's been alive for many years, probably ten times the life times of Miku, and he's only seen a handful of cases where the nightmares could truly eat one alive.

If she hadn't interested him so, he would have just left her alone to deal with the horrid images through therapy or whatever these bags of flesh used to cure nightmarish events. He was sure that the healing process was called therapy, but it felt like it was a strange word to use. Maybe it was counseling? Hmm, he needed to brush up on his human history more when he had the time.

Humans are so weird.

Len checked back on the teenager, and saw her pace around, arms crossed, head down, lips scowled, and brows knitted together. She was in deep thought and he founded undeniably amusing, leaning back against the rail until she finally spoke once more. Ha, she's actually being serious about this 'mysterious voice' that's got her so riled up she hasn't shouted at him yet. Whatever, as long as his goal gets completed and that trial monochrome ring on her fingers becomes her engagement one, then the middle doesn't matter. As in, no matter what gets in his way, he'll make sure that Miku will be his bride.

Currently, she was still pacing around, but now, she stopped and tapped her foot on the dirty roof tiles. She was pretty; Len had to admit, standing in the sunlight with her long, silky hair caressed by the soft breeze. If he had cared about outer appearances, he would admit that she was prettier than what he initially thought, but due to him knowing her from the age of…five, was it, eight? He could really care less.

While Len was off reminiscing, Miku was busy trying to figure out _who_ was stepping over private boundaries of her mind and mouthing off.

_"Aw, Little Miss! You're interested in _me_?"_

_The voice giggled as if embarrassed._

_"No, really, we shouldn't!"_

This one was starting to become more of a pain than Len and that was saying something.

Finally, she spun around and stamped her foot. "Len, I want answers – who or what is able to get inside people's heads?"

Len cocked his head to the side. "Honestly, I'm not too sure."

They stared at each other, the blond-haired fellow speaking honestly, without a trace of taunting or false sincerity, and the teal-haired girl with Rapunzel-like hair gawking at him with her mouth agape. His response was so innocent, so instant, so…unexpected. She figured that he would know what kind of mythical creature or fable fairy tale character due to him being _one _of them.

"You're so useless," she complained, dropping her shoulders and sluggishly shuffled her feet.

The baku scowled and crossed his arms, "I'm not sure I follow."

"No, never mind," she stated, shaking her head. "Useless baku."

"Now that's very offensive," he commented, feeling insulted.

She growled, "Well, you wouldn't feel offended if you didn't force me into this idiotic marriage deal!"

He shut his left eye closed, his fedora materializing on the top of his bundle of golden hair, and he pulled it down to shade his face. "You're very easily aroused, Little Miss."

She fumed, annoyed at his easy-going nature. Why couldn't he take any of this seriously? Was everything a joke to him _just_ because he lived for so long? Or that he was a baku that can just vanish into thin air and reappear as if nothing happened?

"Now settle down and let's return to class in peace," he suggested, tipping his fedora back to show both his eyes open.

_"Yes, go back to class and relax."_

"Ugh, shut up!" she screamed towards the sky. Len felt a bite of surprise at her sudden wail, his hat slightly askew and his arms locked at his sides. He was not expecting her to react so loudly to his little proposal. Now she was clenching her hands into fists and staring angrily at the ground, clearly pissed.

_"Ohoho~ How hostile!"_

"Um, Little Miss, I really believe you should calm down," the baku repeated, cautiously.

"I am so sick of your voice! Who are you?" Miku barked, to which the dream eater pressed his back closer to the rusting rail. Ah, so she wasn't referring her cries of anger to him, but to whoever is speaking with her telepathically. He tried to consider which creature had the power to actually send mental messages to human beings, but nothing came up. He calmed his position, cupped his chin, and lowered his head in deep thought with the fedora giving shade to his contemplative eyes.

He knew that a baku never had the ability to actually speak to the human mentally, sure, speak to them when they're awake or through dreams, but usually, once the nightmare is eaten, that's it. For him, he grew a bit too interested in the human known as Miku Hatsune and therefore stuck around longer than initially planned. Ah, he was reminiscing again, but oh well; he was never good at staying on track when it came to interesting finds.

And this time around the interesting find was the Little Miss whose monochromatic ring shined in the sunlight.

_"I'll tell you when I want to!"_

Miku growled, anger rushing to its limits of restraint. "Reveal yourself already!"

Len chuckled, sheepishly, and dispelled his fedora, walking up to the furious girl. It was about time he stepped into this A to B conversation. "The bell rang, Little Miss, just worry about class." He reached for her shoulder as he advised this only to have her grab hold of his hand, flip him over her shoulder, and toss him a good foot away from her.

"Stupid baku! You're useless!" she cried in exasperation and fled the scene.

_"Wow~! I never knew you could do that!"_

As she ran through the door and down the stairs, hearing the grating laughter of the mysterious voice, she brushed by the Student Council President who turned too late to grab hold of the pissed off teal-haired student. She clicked her tongue, regretting her slow reaction time and resumed walking up the staircase to the open door leading towards the roof.

As she got to the doorway, the baku was muttering some things under his breath while dusting himself off and standing on his feet. "An interesting child, yes, but she could learn how to throw better."

Miki approached him; arms crossed, and wore the air of higher authority around her as if it was the newest brand of clothes. "Hey, you, get to class."

He grinned, spun around to face her, and bowed mockingly, hand over heart. "Yes, Miss President, I will happily do so, but ah," he paused, getting up and smiling widely at her. She did not look as amused as he did, or amused at all. "have you seen where my bride-to-be went?"

She sighed in exasperation, rolling her eyes, and swatted some strands from her round face. "This is a learning facility; please don't bring any lovers quarrels into this sacred area. However, I dislike having disturbances in the student body, so please find your girlfriend and calm her down before anything happens."

He dipped his head in sarcastic reply, "Yes, Miss President." then trotted off without taking a satisfied glance at the red-haired girl's eye twitching in impatience.

"Annoying students and their relationship problems," she complained, scoffed and readjusted her star-shaped clips. "They're even talking about marriage, what nonsense."

* * *

><p>Miku, already seated at her desk, stared out the window, annoyed. Len just entered the class, greeting the students who took the initiative in greeting him. She gave a quick glance at him, and in return, he beamed a flirtatious smile at her gaze. She scoffed, turned her head, and rested her cheek on her open palm. What a nuisance.<p>

_"You sound so…"_

_The voice paused._

_"What's that word humans use?"_

_Then it fell into another contemplative pause._

_"Ah! I got it, tsundere! Yep, totally fits!"_

Restraining from flipping her desk over, the girl slammed her closed fist on her desk. Some people jumped or picked up their heads in surprise and fright of the sudden action, all eyes gazing on the teal-haired girl. This infuriating voice was grating at her nerves as if it was nails screeching against the chalkboard or something cliché in conveying her emotions right now. Gradually, the staring deceased, but the nerved presence didn't; Miku was still posed with her fist against the desk and a pissed off expression clearly present.

They shrugged it off after a few seconds of whispering.

Len, with the same brazen smile on his face, waltzed over to his future bride, and leaned forward, in front of her. "Something the matter, Little Miss?" His smile reminded her of the Chesire Cat bathed in the moonlight.

"Yes," she answered bluntly, not caring about hiding it. "But you're useless; go away so I can think."

"Harsh," he commented, feigning insult.

_The voice gave a low whistle. _

_"My, oh my, Little Miss, aren't you a cat that's got claws?"_

"Stop…" Miku whined while covering her ears with her hands. "Leave me alone…"

The baku remained standing in front of her desk, dumbfounded. He figured that Miku is a strange girl, and figured that she was probably going through those _female problems_ he's glanced at to learn about humans, but now this was getting troublesome. Honestly speaking, the fellow was convinced she was making the voice up in order to play head games with him.

Sure, he's a baku who can capture and eat nightmares as well as provide the sweetest of dreams, but that didn't mean he was sadistic enough to learn how to get into people's heads and mess with them. His personality in itself was already power enough to manipulate others. Yes, he would freely admit that his personality is problematic, but he'd prefer that others witness it firsthand without a disclaimer – for experience and any future encounters.

Back to the human girl who was fruitless in her attempts to block out the voice. It didn't look like that mystery creature was letting up any time soon. Although the blond-haired fellow was and will always be reckless, he had to have some shadow of doubt in his investigation.

"Little Miss," he paused, remembering her had to be a gentleman. "If you have any _problem_ I think you should go to the nurse."

Recognizing what he meant, Miku suspended from shutting her eyes, picked up her gaze to aim it at him, and fired such an icy glare that he felt chills. Well then, this was a new trick, but it was one that he preferred not witnessing at the short end of the stick. Chuckling sheepishly, he cleared his throat and proceeded to stroll to his seat. There was no use; he'd have to investigate differently.

_What a bother_, Len thought with an exasperated breath, _here I thought that the month would go smoothly, and now I might have competition._ He forced a sly grin on his lips, though. _But that's fine, no one knows the Little Miss better than I do._

Once he took his seat, the teacher arrived and felt the dark aura that Miku resonated.

The teacher took a clean glance around the room, only for his eyes to linger on the petite girl staring angrily out the window once more. "Miku, eyes front."

She did so, grudgingly, and her usually innocent teal orbs were replaced with a stunningly, frozen teal. Her classmates averted their eyes, all thinking that she was probably on her time of the month, as did the teacher. It was obvious they didn't want to be the one to provoke any angry outbursts from the female and get attacked in the process. The teacher coughed and shakily started the lesson. Len looked over towards his bride-to-be and tilted his head with curiosity.

At least he wasn't the only one thinking that she had that human female problem.

"Remember that pathos provokes emotional reactions from the audience," the teacher informed, writing the word on the board. "For example, Nixon, during his campaign, gave a televised speech, called The Checkers Speech, and spoke of his daughter receiving a pet and how he didn't want to deprive her of it. I would love to go into further detail; however, this is English Literature." It felt like the teacher just loved hearing himself talk.

_"How cute!"_

Miku growled in frustration, trying to take notes like usual; she was currently failing.

Len, on the other hand, grew annoyed with having to learn this useless information. Being a baku didn't mean having to endure classes and learning how to write an essay to someone when he could just talk to them. The dream eater sighed, dissatisfied with the school portion of human life; no wonder he heard the students here complain about it so easily.

"Now then, other resources of language are ethos, which is using facts for credibility, and logos, using logic to enhance your argument. Both are very effective in which your cause has more promise and is more stable for your audience to agr- Yes, Aria?"

"Can we talk more about the Checkers Speech?" Aria questioned, though she tried to not to sound eager, her eyes told a different story. They sparkled with intensity and the teacher sighed with exasperation. "Please?" she begged, clasping her hands together.

"Aria, I know you like history, but this is a literature class, you can ask Mrs. Yamaha for a history lecture or someone else." Teaching kids looked annoying too, Len thought. "Now then, back to the lesson…"

Well it was about time the blond-haired young man tuned everyone out. The little outbursts from these human students were interesting from time to time and he learned a lot of about them through it, but right now, he had something else on his mind. He tapped his pencil lightly on his desk; now how to figure out who's been talking to his bride behind his back.

He's never been fond of the idea of sharing.

* * *

><p>Haku stood loyally by Miku's shoe locker as the teal-haired girl breathed in exasperation. "Haku, I have no idea if I can survive an hour with Furukawa," she mumbled, leaning her head against someone else's locker door. As students were filing out, all excitedly talking and roaming around, the duo stood, stolid, in place of the storm. Apparently Teto had some club work with the light music club and Haku was going to head home to clean her tiny apartment – she currently lives alone. The silver-haired girl laughed, sheepishly and breathlessly, in sympathy, giving Miku a work hard pose.<p>

"I-It's okay, Miku, because it's not as though she'll h-hurt you, or anything!" she informed, trying to sound enthusiastic despite her trembling tone. "M-Maybe she'll even let you off early if you work hard enough?"

The shorter girl gave her friend a quick scan and couldn't help but let a smile sit on her lips.

"Thanks," she replied and pushed herself off the lockers. Haku blushed lightly, happy that she was able to get Miku to smile once more in her despair.

_"Um~ I'm not against homosexual relationships, but is your Haku friend interested in you?"_

"If I bang my head hard enough, will you shut up?" Miku questioned, under her breath, maliciously. The crimson-eyed girl tilted her head to the side, wondering what her friend was saying with a cruel tone. Even if one couldn't hear her question, anyone could see how ready the teal-haired girl was to rip someone's throat out.

"O-Oh, um, Miku," the taller girl started with a flustered tone. In response, she calmed down and looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. "I-I, um, r-recommend eating bananas if you g-get pains."

Miku blinked in confusion. "…Okay…?" Why did she give her such a strange piece of advice?

_"Beats me, then again, you humans were always strange."_

On one hand it was as random as can be; on the other hand it is Haku who gave it to her. Since the advice giver is Haku, it made sense since the crimson-eyed girl with the pale complexion constantly worried for her friend's health, especially Miku's; may as well take the thoughtfulness into account. "Thanks Haku." She beamed a smile at her friend, who in turn, gasped inaudibly, and returned the smile with a softer, prouder one.

Overjoyed to have her friend smile once again, Haku nodded happily, "Okay, I-I'll be off."

She nodded, still in a state of quandary. "Right, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Again, the other girl nodded, and rushed through the entrance doors of the school.

_"Sweet girl, kinda annoyingly shy though."_

"Oh shut up," Miku growled. Honestly, did this mystery voice _ever_ stop talking? "Don't you dare speak badly of Haku."

_"Got it, got it."_

It was like speaking to a bratty child, really.

"Hatsune," Miki Furukawa, Student Council President extraordinaire, barked, walking towards the teal-haired girl who was busily glaring at the floor. Seeing her like this, the redhead pouted, placed her hands on her hips, akimbo, and tried once more, "Hatsune."

_"Hmm~ Nah, don't wanna."_

The twin-tailed girl still did not respond, not wanting to deal with the overzealous Student Council member. One headache was enough.

Annoyed, Miki waltzed towards Miku and spun her around. "Hatsune, it's proper to respond when spoken to, do I make myself clear?" she interrogated, pulling at the other girl's tie, causing her to put the mental conversation on now she had to pay attention to two headaches.

"Yes, ma'am," Miku mumbled, too tired to really care.

Miki was most definitely not convinced. Instead of pursuing this any further, she let go of Miku's tie and pointed down the hall. "Come on, all we'll be doing is looking over the announcement's list, organizing suggestions that students wrote during the election, and charting seats for the Student Council."

_"Sounds…heavy."_

"Got it," Miku replied, indifference evident. It didn't sound that bad, besides, it's Miki's first day as president so there was nothing really to do. Miki nodded, pleased with the obedience, turned around and led Miku down the hall, to the right, and at the corner, to the Student Council's meeting room. It was heavy between the two females, with Miki leading and Miku trudging slowly behind her. The teal-haired girl's gaze was oriented on the other girl's back, studying her long hair, whereas the other girl had her eyes set on the direction to their destination.

Neither uttered a word – it _was_ true, until Miki cleared her throat. The twin-tailed student quickly averted her eyes, feeling somewhat embarrassed due to the fact that she was concentrating intently on the other girl. "We're here." Oh, right, the meeting room.

The president herself pulled the sliding doors opened and it was bare. Three long tables were placed in the shape of a boxy 'U' with five chairs per table on the outside of the shape. It was a typical classroom setting, except with tables and not desks and everything else was pushed to the side. The white board had the word 'Agenda' scribbled in big letters; a red marker pen used, and below were black writings of, what Miku could make out, the assigned roles and duties.

They were probably discussing what roles the members were in charge of from what Miku gathered.

Miki approached the table that completed the bottom of the 'U' and gathered a pile of papers in her hands. "These were today's announcements copies," she pointed out to one pile on the left, "And these are tomorrows," she motioned to the other pile, actually it was more like two sheets of paper, set on the right of the previous one, "And the rest after this for the following four days."

Wow, she's really into this.

"Got it." Miki nodded.

"Now after we look through these, we'll organize the suggestions, if we get through at least half, we can plot out the seating chart."

"Hmm…" Miku hummed, uninterested and just _tired._ …Huh, how come she didn't notice until now? "Furukawa, do you know where Len is?" she questioned, fiddling with the corner of one of the announcement sheets without giving the redhead her gaze. She guessed that she was so out of it last period that the annoying baku never really crossed her mind.

"You mean the dog that keeps following you around?" Her tone was venomous, yet emotionless and uninterested at the same time. Huh, maybe if she looked up and read the other girl's facial expression clearly, then she may see some pissed off signs of Miki really hating Len. With their little exchange earlier in the morning, it wouldn't be shocking that the new Student Council President would have dark feelings towards the baku.

Maybe she and Miki had something in common after all.

"Well," Miku started, while skimming through the announcements. Literature club is gathering new members, hmm? And it looks like the bread and sandwich shop the school runs won't be open until five minutes after lunch starts; that was going to be troublesome. "I wouldn't say it like that…"

Miki grumbled, released a sigh from its confines, and shuffled towards a box that was kept at one of the windows of the room. She picked it up, returned to the table, and dumped its contents on the surface. There were probably ten slips that were neatly folded until the president started looking through them.

"How else would you say it? The boy thinks of nothing, _but_ you; it's very nerve wrecking." She sighed, like an adult would after seeing the lack of common sense in the youth today. "I truly wonder how he got in second place in the campaign out of three other candidates."

Honestly, Miku was surprised that Miki Furukawa, someone who was lesser known than Luka Megurine and SeeU, won the campaign. Also, Len looked really popular and friendly with her classmates, and Miki had this cold presence. Maybe it had to do with how she campaigned and made her speech? The teal-haired girl could never remember how these turn of events happened after Len had inserted himself in the picture.

For one thing, everyone believed they were a couple. Another thing, Gakupo, her overprotective foster father who was paranoid of every boy she dated or got along with, _liked_ and _relied_ on the dream eating creature. Then there was the whole knowing about Gumi thing! None of her previous relationship partners _ever_ met Gumi, none, and they most likely never will, depending on her current relationship with them. Now there's this sand paper-like tension between Miki and Len. Sure, the campaign rivalry makes sense, but Miku felt like there was more to it than that.

She wasn't sure how, but she did.

"Maybe how we campaigned?" Miku offered, realizing that she was so deep in thought that she forgot to reply.

The redhead scoffed. "Oh yes, because putting an impromptu concert to serenade the student body would surely win you a rank as head of the council." She does know that this is just a high school, right? It's nothing prestigious, but to Miki, she guessed it was something to be competitive about. Although Miku could really care less how she felt about Len, she still felt annoyed – irked at how easily she was insulting the boy.

So they held an impromptu concert to reel in voters? The little miss was somewhat proud of that, though, it'd be better if she knew how they did it in the first. Maybe Teto? The hyper drill-haired girl is part of the Light Music Club after all.

…And apparently they want to have a mini concert to help out with the Literature club. Sounds nice.

"Is there a reason why you don't like Len?" Miku slipped, she realized her mistake and quickly clasped her hand over her mouth. Why did she ask that?

She cautiously sent a glance at a disinterested Miki who had a perfect scowl on her thin lips. In her dainty fingers was a slip and in her other set was the announcements copy for Thursday.

"He's not serious and he's a blabbering moron who thinks that his so-called gentlemanly acts of chivalry will help him coast through life," she scoffed, quickly adjusting the slips, lining them up as well as the announcement papers. During this time, Miku could clearly hear the dislike the star-clipped wearing girl had for the blond-haired fellow. With each syllable, it felt like the annoyance doubled in size.

She continued, much to Miku's surprise; the girl seemed like she was of few words, but apparently, she was wrong.

"Also, he's never around when you need him during a break! I needed him to deliver an entire pile of documents to give to the teachers in the faculty office, but he never did! Then there's him only listening to others when it's attention-grabbing; and don't get me started on his incompetence when it comes to running for presidency!" Miki took a breath while Miku paused from her slow and steady work to watch the girl's tirade.

At least someone here despised the baku; it felt like he was so beloved in this world.

Him having Gakupo on his side didn't help either.

"Honestly, Hatsune, I have not the slightest clue as to why you would select him as a romantic partner," Miki admitted, shamefully, and then her gaze and expression turned into one of determination and wariness. "But you should really break it off with an unstable guy like Kagamine." It felt like her hot red gaze was situated on the monochromatic ring. "Having to share a future with someone like him is really unnerving and you're a sweet girl, though airheaded at times."

_"…Well then, you're not great yourself, Red Miss."_

Miku mentally told the voice to hush; it's not like the voice got insulted.

By the looks of things, it seems as though the littlest things can aggravate the usually calm and collected Furukawa.

"And then he goes off and starts saying that he's going to marry you," she continued, tired, and pulling out one of the plastic, blue seats from beneath the table. She took a moment of silence to sit down and recollect her thoughts. Wow, Miki really had some steam to let go, huh? "It's utter nonsense, hogwash, drivel! Marrying at such a young age and giving you a symbolic piece of jewelry. I even asked, 'You're not really going to marry her, right?' to which he said, 'Yeah, I am' without a second thought!"

Miku felt both flattered and disturbed. How far back did Len fabricate everyone's memories? It seems too elaborate for a mere month.

"You're a fine piece of work, Hatsune," Miki commented with a sigh, confusing the other girl who still stood, waiting patiently for her tirade to end.

"Um…thank you?"

_"Little Miss, I feel like you shouldn't be there for too long."_

"If you're able to make that pain in the neck keep his attention that far on you, but really, take my advice to heart and break it off. He's just a bother."

Although Miku agreed with the piece of advice with ease and evidence to support her position, it felt like something was off with Miki's tirade. It's like she knew Len a little too familiarly; however, that could be her imagination.

"You can leave; I've bothered and pried into your life more than necessary." She sighed, tired and tipped the box to its upper right corner. "I'll take care of everything here."

"Got it…"

Miki was definitely different from her initial expectations after all.

* * *

><p>Originally, I was going to go around this a different way, for example, actually introducing the voice, but I thought, 'Nah, it seems like I'm rushing.' Also, since I have a bad habit of not updating as regularly as I'd like, I tried stretching this out around twenty pages; unfortunately, I only got up to fourteen, sorry about that.<p>

~Ventus


End file.
